IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 24
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 23 |obecny = #24 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 25 }} |Numer komiksu=24 |Data=25 grudnia 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Jonathan Gray i Reggie Graham (okładka A) *Aaron Hammerstrom (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Ołówki=Adam Bryce Thomas |Atramenty= |Kolory=Bracardi Curry |Podziękowania= |Postacie= |Lokacje= *Spiral Hill Village **Mineral Museum *Faceship }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 24 – dwudziesty-czwarty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Last One Out" As the Metal Virus spreads, Tangle's hometown of Spiral Hill Village stands as one of the last strongholds of the uninfected. Sonic, Tangle, and the remaining heroes of the Restoration make a stand, but will it be enough? Sonic przybiegł do Spiral Hill Village, przypominając sobie że podczas jego pierwszej wizyty miasto było atakowane przez Badniki Doktora Eggmana. Obecna sytuacja nie różniła się zbytnio. Jeżowi udało się przebiec przez kilka Zombotów, gdy dostrzegł że członkowie Restoration, Tails i Cream, przeprowadzali już ewakuację mieszkańców. Sonic postanowił sprawdzić co u Amy, jednakże zauważył Espio otaczanego przez Zomboty. Sonic pomógł mu odeprzeć przeciwników i zapytał dlaczego został z nimi sam. Kameleon odparł, że ich szeregi uszczupliły się od ostatniego czasu. Dodał następnie, że Amy i Gemerl pilnują promu ratunkowego, przy czym Gemerl skanuje wszystkich wchodzących na pokład, aby upewnić się że nie są zainfekowani. Tails i Cream podnoszą ze sobą ocalałych jakich uda im się znaleźć, a Silver samotnie radzi sobie z Zombotami w Ice Paradise. Espio musiał więc zajmować się Zombotami, podobnie jak Tangle i Whisper. Zaniepokojony Sonic zapytał wtedy jaki los spotkał Vectora. Espio opowiedział wtedy, jak obaj znaleźli Charmy'ego i przyprowadzili go do Restoration HQ, myśląc że zdołają go zabezpieczyć. Kameleon obwiniał się za to co spotkało Vectora. Zanim Sonic mógł go pocieszyć, Espio wspomniał że nie powinien pozwolić na to aby Eggman został w Windmill Village. Niebieski jeż jednak zaprotestował, tłumacząc że wtedy Eggman nie był sobą i nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że Doktor Starline przywróci mu wspomnienia. Espio jednak nadal uważał, że gdyby wtedy się z nim uporali to nie mieliby teraz tego problemu. Sonic kontynuował, pytając czemu mieliby uważać że nie mieliby okazywać łaski i dawać drugich szans. Po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń, Espio powiedział że mają cywili do uratowania. Sonic pobiegł więc, mówiąc Espio że spotkają się na statku. Jeż zaatakował hordę Zombotów, spychając ją z powrotem do budynku. Miał jednak problem z domknięciem drzwi. Nagle różowa kolczasta kula, która odcięła uliczną latarnię od podłoża. Sonic odskoczył na bok, podczas gdy spadająca latarnia zablokowała dla Zombotów wyjście z budynku. Jeż spojrzał następnie w górę, widzą Whisper, z którą wymienił się gestami kciuków. Później jeż odbił się od grupy Zombotów i przeskoczył nad bramą, a następnie pobiegł by spotkać się z Amy i innymi członkami Restoration przy statku. Amy poinformowała Sonica, że Espio, Tangle i Whisper zajmowali Zomboty, podczas gdy Tails i Cream szukali ocalałych. Amy wytłumaczyła, że utworzyli punkt kontrolny w którym Gemerl byłby w stanie zająć się wszelkimi Zombotami. Mimo że ewakuacja dobiegała niemal końca, Amy zaznaczyła że jeśli zaczną się wycofywać, to Zomboty się za nimi rzucą. Sonic postanowił więc pomóc w ucieczce i pobiegł znaleźć Tangle, aby dowiedzieć się czy ma ona jakieś pomysły. Przed odejściem jeża Tails i Cream powrócili. Amy wspomniała także, że Vanilla pomagała im powstrzymywać Zomboty w Restoration HQ, na tyle długo aby mogli się wycofać. Cream jednak musiała to wszystko widzieć. Tails zapytał następnie Sonica czy ten nadal posiadał przy sobie bio-skaenr. Jeż jednak odpowiedział, że stracił go po spotkaniu z Eggmanem. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy do oczu Tailsa zaczęły napływać łzy, ale sam przyznał że nie byłby w stanie stworzyć szczepionki bez swojego laboratorium. Lis dodał następnie, że nie znaleźli już więcej ocalałych. Amy powiadomiła więc swoją drużynę o przygotowaniu do odwrotu. Sonic pobiegł znaleźć Tangle, a Tails poleciał po Espio i Whisper. Gemerl podszedł następnie do Amy i powiedział jej, że przeprowadził skan na Sonicu, który wykazał że poziom infekcji był znacznie większy niż poprzednio, a szybkość niebieskiego jeża zaczęła tracić zdolność powstrzymywania Metal Virusa. W Mineral Museum Tangle walczyła z licznymi Zombotami, odpychając je przy użyciu krzeseł. Po przybyciu Sonica, Tangle poinformowała go o tym że wszyscy zostali z tej okolicy zostali ewakuowani. Sonic poinformował następnie Tanngle o tym, że Amy zaczęła wzywać do odwrotu, ale pojawił się problem z hordami Zombotów które by się za nimi rzuciły. Gdy jeż zapytał Tangle o jej plany, odpowiedziała z dumą że ma pewien pomysł. Chciała, aby Sonic podniósł ją i zawiązał jej ogon wokół latarń na ulicy, dzięki czemu zadziałałby jak płot. Sonic wiedział jednak, że Tangle zostanie przez to zainfekowana. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Tangle odpowiedziała jednak, że już została dotknięta infekcją, gdy sprawdzała co z Jewel. Jej przyjaciółka, zmieniona w Zombota, rzuciła się na nią przenosząc Metal Virus. Tangle ujawniła następnie swoje zainfekowane ramię. Dodała na koniec, że opierała się wystarczająco aby nie zmienić się w Zombota zbyt szybko, ale miała nie wytrzymać już długo. Sonic przeprosił ją, co jednak wywołało nieporozumienie. Jeż kontynuował, obwiniając się za całą sytuację, twierdząc już że powinien posłuchać się Shadowa i nie pozwolić Metal Sonicowi odejść. Po uderzeniu Zombota za plecami Sonica, Tangle odparła że to nie on przywrócił Eggmana, ani też nie uzbroił Metal Sonica ponownie, choć jeżowi chodziło bardziej o to że nie był w stanie ocalić swoich przyjaciół. Optymistyczna Tangle jednak przypomniała mu, że nadal została mu grupa ocalałych na statku. Była także pewna, że Sonic w końcu wszystko naprawi, po czym poprosiła go aby już ruszali. Sonic podniósł Tangle i zaczął z nią biec między latarniami, zawiązując jej ogon wokół nich. Wkrótce Tangle poprosiła Sonica aby już przestał. Oboje obejrzeli się następnie za siebie, widząc prowizoryczny płot zawiązany z ogonów Tangle, który był w stanie zatrzymać Zomboty na jakiś czas. Tangle poprosiła następnie Sonica, aby ten przekazał pozostałym że jest jej przykro, szczególnie Whisper, która miała nie odebrać tych wieści lekko. Sonic podziękował Tangle i przytulił ją, po czym ta odepchnęła go aby pobiegł. Tangle otarła swoje łzy i zaczęła odpierać hordę Zombotów, mówiąc im że mogliby równie dobrze odpuścić, gdyż jako jej sąsiedzi powinni wiedzieć że nie zostaną przepuszczeni. Sonicowi udało się powrócić na statek. Gdy Amy zapytała się o Tangle, jeż odpowiedział wszystkim że została zainfekowana i postanowiła zostać aby ubezpieczać odwrót. Przekazał następnie że było jej przykro, co wywołało szok u bohaterów. Whisper zerwała się nagle i z krzykiem chciała ruszyć Tangle z pomocą. Amy próbowała ją zatrzymać, prosząc Sonica o pomoc, jednak jeż był zainfekowany i nie mógł jej dotykać. Wispy Whisper interweniowały i pomogły odciągnąć ją z powrotem na pokład. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się już na statku, Amy zarządziła odlot, a Sonic wskoczył do ładowni z dachu pobliskiego budynku. Tangle nadal walczyła z Zombotami, widząc przelatujący nad nią statek. Infekcja zaczęła przedostawać się na jej ogon, dając jej nieprzyjemne uczucie. Wciąż zdeterminowana walczyła z Zombotami, aż ostatecznie zatrzymała się po jednym z uderzeniu. Całkowicie zmieniła się w Zombota i dołączyła do ich marszu. Sonic samotnie spoglądał na wioskę, a wewnątrz statku Whisper wypłakiwała się Cream na kolanach. Tymczasem na Faceshipie Doktor Starline poinformował Eggmana, że znalazł sposób na odzyskanie kontroli nad Zombotami. Eggman jednak odrzucił jego propozycję, twierdząc że sam coś później wymyśli, po czym kazał swojemu asystentowi aby ten przestał go dręczyć. Zirytowany Starline odparł wtedy, że nalega aby Eggman wysłuchał jego propozycji, po czym użył Warp Topaz aby przywołać Deadly Six na pokład. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Gemerl *Espio the Chameleon *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel the Beetle *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp *Doktor Eggman *Doktor Starline *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zomom **Master Zik **Zeena **Zor Galeria Okładki IDW 24 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 24 raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW 24 RI raw.png|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 24 preview 0.jpg IDW 24 preview 1.jpg IDW 24 preview 2.jpg IDW 24 preview 3.jpg IDW 24 preview 4.jpg IDW 24 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Okładka B została wykonana w podobnym stylu co gry z serii Sonic Advance, wydane na konsolę Game Boy Advance. Ikona Sonica i Tangle jest wykonana w stylu ikon partnerskich w Sonic Advance 3. *Początkowo komiks ten miał ukazać się 18 grudnia 2019 roku, ale jego premierę przesunięto na 25 grudnia. *Na okładce A Big-Zombot posiada rozwartą paszczę, podobnie jak na jednym ze starych szkiców koncepcyjnych do gry Sonic Adventure. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing